srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Lockon Stratos
"There's no point in moping over what's already happened. That's right... We're not fighting for the past, we're fighting for the future." One of the Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in their 'war on war', Lockon Stratos is a deadly shot and a dangerous opponent, though his combat style seems different from that of the 'Lockon' who operated with the organisation during their original armed interventions, before the EFA's defeat of Orb and their allies in NCA 119. Accompanied almost perpetually by his orange Haro, his cheerfully easygoing demeanor masks a keen observational intellect and a crafty, resourceful personality, as well as a strong determination to create a better future for everyone, spacenoid and earthnoid alike. Few people outside of Celestial Being are aware that he is, in fact, not the original Lockon Stratos; after the disappearance of Neil Dylandy, events brought his younger twin, Lyle, into contact with the mysterious armed organisation, and to repay them for saving his life, Lyle agreed to take his brother's place, for the interim. An agent of the Karaba resistance movement, Lyle Dylandy originally fought against the Titans, becoming a pilot in the 18th TFAS under Amuro Ray, and now he lives something of a double life, attempting to repay his perceived 'debt' to Celestial Being, while also trying to ensure that the organisation continues to work alongside Katharon. But, as he spends more and more time working with Celestial Being and the other Meisters... Where do his loyalties really lie? Background Information Born Earthside on March 3rd, NCA 95 in Ireland, Lyle Dylandy is the younger twin brother of Neil Dylandy, the man who would later become the first Gundam Meister to use the codename 'Lockon Stratos'. Just as he was born shortly after his brother, Lyle always seemed to come up short in relation to Neil. He was never quite as good as his older brother at school or at sports, he was never quite as popular... And while he looked up to and respected Neil, a rift developed, almost inevitably, between the two of them. Lyle, the 'black sheep' of the family, relatively speaking, grew apart from his parents Owen and Lyndsay, his brother, and his younger sister Amy, eventually leaving home to go to school far away from his family. Naturally, it was while Lyle was gone, young and angry, that tragedy struck. Ireland has long been a site of terrorism and violence, no matter what the year or era. An attack by the Middle Eastern terrorist group KPSA, led by Ali Al-Saachez, killed Lyle's parents and younger sister; this event drove an even greater wedge between Lyle and Neil, Lyle's physical separation from his family giving him an emotional distance from what happened, while Neil became obsessed with terrorism. After school, Lyle joined the United Nations forces, mostly so that they'd pay for his college education; as an orphan, he didn't have the resources otherwise. Demonstrating a natural talent for mobile suit piloting as well as for intelligence gathering, Lyle did well for himself, securing an officer's commission and a position in a mobile suit squad; he spent a few years as a good little soldier, following and giving orders, until he started to see the turn for the worse the government was taking, personified most clearly by the actions of the Titans. After the gassing of Colony 30, Lyle realised he could no longer remain with the army in good conscience, and went AWOL to join the Anti Earth-Union Group, to join the fight against oppression, and maybe even change the world. Since then, Lyle became involved in a bigger battle than he could've imagined, fighting on Earth and in space; he participated in the 'final' battle of the Orb Union, piloting Amuro Ray's own MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 in the defense of the Argama. Asked to join the 18th TFAS, Lyle received his own Gundam - an MSZ-006C1 Zeta Plus C1 - not long after that climactic battle, and used it as Karaba reasserted themselves on the world stage, fighting against the oppressive government of the Earth Sphere even when the rest of the Orb Remnants would not. Distinguishing himself as a crack shot and an excellent pilot, Lyle fought while trying to reconcile his beliefs with the possible extremism of Karaba's leader, the 'White Unicorn'... But, as ever, things changed. The 'tactical forecaster' of Celestial Being, codenamed Sumeragi Lee Noriega, had been captured by the EFA in the aftermath of the Orb Union's fall; when she was set to be tried and, almost certainly, executed, Lyle was among the Remnant forces who went to break the tactician out. In the battle that followed, the Zeta Plus C1 was badly damaged in conflict with the EFA super soldier Soma Peries, and Lyle himself would've almost certainly been captured or killed had he not been able to crash his mobile suit onto the reborn CBS-74 Ptolemaios II. The C1 was nearly destroyed, and Lyle nearly died, vanishing from the face of the Earth as he spent the next few weeks unconscious in the Ptolemy's medical bay. When he woke up, things got really weird. Sumeragi had an offer for him: Celestial Being was short on pilots, in particular Lyle's own missing twin. Astounded to find out that his terrorist-hating brother was himself a terrorist, Lyle - partially out of a sense of obligation, since they had saved his life, and partially out of a desire to ensure that Celestial Being remained useful to the rest of the Orb Remnants - agreed, participating in tests to put one of the fourth generation GN Gundams, the GN-006 Cherudim, through its paces. Inheriting his brother's Haro and his brother's True Solar Furnace, Lyle began a double life, living both as Lyle Dylandy, Karaba spy and mobile suit pilot, and also as Lockon Stratos, one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. Personality Traits Lyle Dylandy is, in many ways, a very self-contradictory person. To the world at large, he appears to be a cheerful, friendly and laid-back man without a care in the world, but this demeanor conceals a darker side, where his grief over the deaths of his parents and sister, and his estrangement from his older twin brother, festers. In truth, Lyle really is a basically decent person who genuinely gets along well with other people, but issues involving his past can overwhelm him, and his willingness to do whatever it takes to fulfill his goals can lead him to take advantage of other people. He manages to be both an idealist and a pragmatist at once, with high-minded ideals about bettering the world and protecting innocent lives, while also being willing to work with individuals and groups who he does not fully trust, so long as their immediate goals coincide. The tragic deaths of his family from the actions of the KPSA did not have as overt of an effect on Lyle as they did on his older brother, but still strongly influenced his personality. Where Neil became fixated on terrorists and obsessed with revenge, Lyle looked more to the future; to creating a world where things like that wouldn't happen to anyone else. Even before the incident, Lyle didn't see eye to eye with his brother, and since their family was torn apart by an act of terror, the twins found their differences even more irreconcileable. In many ways, Lyle defines himself by this conflict with his brother; for much of his life, he lived in the shadow of his older twin, and it was this feeling of being second best and being less important to his parents that led to Lyle leaving his family to attend school. Lyle doesn't really hate his brother, though... In a very real way, he looks up to and respects Neil, even if he can't bring himself to get along with him. Neil is, after all, the only family Lyle has left anymore - and his twin, besides. In the end, if he had to, he would risk his life to safe his brother. Or maybe even to avenge him, despite Lyle's professed lack of interest in revenge. When Lyle joined the military, it was out of a genuine desire to make that better future, then. He wanted to help people and protect the innocent civilians of the world, and when he realised that the military wasn't going to live up to the standard he was expecting, he wasted little time in choosing to go rogue. Tyranny and oppression are completely repugnant to Lyle, and unlike most people, he's entirely willing to put himself at risk to oppose them. He's willing to fight, to kill and to die for his ideals, as long as it means he can help to make a world where more families won't be torn apart like his was. The idea of getting revenge for his family isn't something that occurs to Lyle consciously... Deep down, somewhere, in a dark corner of his heart, the desire exists, to punish the people who killed his parents and his little sister, but it's nowhere near the defining drive that it is for his brother. Though he's someone for whom deception comes rather easily, Lyle forms strong emotional connections to others with remarkable ease. His comrades are important to him, even though he generally won't share his true motivations with them, and the quickest way to make him angry is to threaten his close allies or innocent lives, stirring up his righteous fury. His emotions are generally kept controlled and under the surface, but once provoked they spill out explosively; Lyle can befriend people he barely knows, he can hold a grudge for a decade, and he can fall in love at the drop of a hat. He's not someone who does things by halves. It's his difficulty keeping a cool head that keeps Lyle from being the sniper that his brother is, but his passionate emotions help him in other ways, stirring him on to heroic - if sometimes futile - acts. Because of all of this, Lyle has a number of emotional weak points that can be used against him: His family, whether his dead parents and sister or his very much living brother, is perhaps the most obvious. His moral outrage can be used to lead him around, as well. Lyle, however, is intelligent enough and canny enough to usually be able to tell when he's being played; he's a spy, after all, and a liar. It's that much harder to trick a trickster. Talents & Abilities * Lyle is a talented mobile suit pilot; while he is not as skilled of a sniper as his brother Neil, he is nevertheless good enough to live up to the codename 'Lockon Stratos', and he excels in other areas where his brother does not. * In addition, Lyle is a trained intelligence operative and spy, skilled at observation and subterfuge. He's sneaky, he's clever, and he's alarmingly observant. Relations Friendship * Haro: The orange Haro he inherited as Lockon Stratos is pretty much his best buddy, especially in the slightly hostile territory of the Ptolemaios II. This is a little bit sad. Trust * Amuro Ray * Kai Shiden Affinity * Cagalli Yula Athha: Lyle has a positive opinion of the Princess of Orb. He figures she has a pretty good, if occasionally supernaturally stubborn, head on her shoulders, and could grow into the leader that Katharon needs. * Teletha Testarossa: Lyle's impressions of Tessa are almost identical to those of Cagalli. However, he's a bit wary of the Tuatha De Danaan's captain, owing to her connection to his now vanished twin brother. * Anew Returner: Proving that the way to a man's heart really IS through his stomach, a chance encounter on the nearly abandoned Ptolemy that resulted in Anew cooking dinner for herself and Lyle has started to twist Lyle's attitude towards the other Celestial Being operative; though he was already attracted to Anew Returner, after their conversation he's begun to feel a lot more comfortable around her. Though he remains wary of her, this shift may be the first sign of Lyle 'going native'. Ambivalence * Neil Dylandy: Lyle's relationship with his brother is a complex one, and is heavily characterised by his resentment towards always coming second in comparison to his elder twin. Though he doesn't dislike his brother, exactly, Lyle has in the past gone out of his way to avoid Neil. This is a bit problematic in that he's currently pretending to BE Neil, to much of the world. * Rachel Miu Athha: Seems nice, Haro likes her. Eyepatch? Kind of weird. * Fon Spark: It's probably telling that the other Meister Lyle comes closest to trusting is the violent psychopath. The two met, briefly, before Lyle took up the guise of Lockon Stratos, and he doesn't feel any particular need to hide things from Fon. Caution * Sumeragi Lee Noriega: Despite the months he's spent working with them, Lyle still doesn't really trust Celestial Being or its members. With Sumeragi, he's particularly wary of her mix of reckless brilliance, and dangerous alcoholism, and what this volatile combination could mean to the Katharon movement in general. * Setsuna F. Seiei: Setsuna seems like a nice kid, if overly serious. Lyle trusts Setsuna's abilities and judgement, but as with the rest of the organisation, the younger Meister's goals concern him. * Tieria Erde: Tieria is kind of a scary guy. Lyle isn't entirely sure what to make of Seravee's pilot, though they work well together in the field. * Allelujah Haptism: Lyle has yet to meet Allelujah, though he's aware of the other Meister. General wariness with regard to Celestial Being prevails, here. * Feldt Grace: Lyle has his suspicions as to Feldt's feelings for his brother, though as they haven't become an issue as of yet, he's been content to leave it alone. Distrust * Soma Peries: He's a bit sore over her almost killing him during the mission to free Sumeragi from the Federation. Her current membership in A-LAWS doesn't help, either. * Sarah Zabiarov: A former Titan and current A-LAWS member, Sarah in many ways represents the sort of people Lyle has devoted himself to opposing. She's tried to kill him a bunch. * Zero: After Operation David's Sling, Lyle's vague suspicions about Zero and the Black Knights have begun to coalesce into something more definite. If he worries about Celestial Being's role in the future of Katharon, the Black Knights creep him right out; Lyle has nothing to support his concerns, but he definitely feels that Zero's goals and Katharon's don't completely coincide. Contempt Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Katharon Category:Celestial Being